SURPRISE! Candor or Dauntless!
by DauntlessGirl2383
Summary: When the characters of Divergent get together for a game of Truth or Dare... well it gets interesting to say the least. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is one of the first stories I wrote, but the first I decided to publish. So, R&R, please! And I'd be happy to take suggestions for dares. Let me know if I should continue this story or not. Just a short little chapter.**

**I do not own Divergent, I only own the craziness that is about to ensue.**

"Hey Tris! Tris!" I turned to find myself facing my friend, Zeke. "Hey, Zeke. What's up?" I asked. "Not much. I came to ask you a question , but first I wanted to say congrats on becoming a Dauntless Leader. Must be cool, you know, being able to do it with Will and Christina, too. I already congratulated them, but you ran off." _Uh oh..._ "Uh... yeah. It was just, you know, really, umm, overwhelming." I was so glad it wasn't Christina. She would have been able to tell that I was lying. The truth, I couldn't face my friends, having more authority over them now. But mostly, I couldn't face my crush- "Okay, so the question. We- Peter, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina and I- are meeting at my place to play a game of Candor or Dauntless. Wanna play?" _Truth or Dare?_ Of course I'd heard of it, but Abnegation never played any games, so I didn't know how to play. But... "Umm... not?" "Yes!" And then he picked me up and ran towards his room.

* * *

"Zeke! Put. Me. Down. NOW!" I yelled, but he kept running. "We're here anyway..." I heard him say as he put me down. "Tris!" Christina yelled, as I walked in. _Ew. Why is Peter here? _I thought. Then there was a knock at the door. "Tris?" Max, another Dauntless Leader, asked. "Yeah?" I answered. "You have a... a _visitor._"

_**Ooh... who do you think the visitor is?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is one of the first stories I wrote, but the first I decided to publish. So, R&R, please! And I'd be happy to take suggestions for dares.**

**I do not own Divergent, I only own the craziness that is about to ensue.**

**Tris' POV **

"Visitor?" I asked. "Yeah. She transfered here from Abnegation, though she's 18. Her name is-" "Susan." She said as she walked into the room. "Susan!?" I asked as I lunged at her for a bear hug. We started to catch up, but then I remembered the game. "Wanna play?" I asked her. "Ummm... sure. But how do you play?" Susan asked me. Truthfully, I didn't know. "Um, ask Uriah?" I offered, laughing. "Wow, Stiff! You don't know how to play Candor or Dauntless?" Peter asked, laughing at me. "Shut up, Peter." I said, not really worried about him, seeing as I could ban him from Dauntless if I wanted to. "Okay, so if you pick Candor, you have to answer a question. And you have to answer truthfully. If you choose Dauntless, then you have to do a dare. Unless...?" Uriah trailed off, looking at the other Dauntless members. "Unless?" I demanded. "Unless you take off a piece of clothing, and not a shoe or a sock, either." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Susan gulp. But to my surprise, she said, "Sure. Why not? Beat- Tris?" "I'm Dauntless. Therefore, I'm game." I said confidently, sitting down next to Uriah and Susan. "So who wants to go first?" Marlene asked. "Ooh! Ooh! I do!" Christina exclaimed. "Susan. Candor or Dauntless?" "I choose..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is one of the first stories I wrote, but the first I decided to publish. So, R&R, please! And I'd be happy to take suggestions for dares.**

**I do not own Divergent, I only own the craziness that is about to ensue.**

**Susan's POV**

"Candor or Dauntless?" "I choose Dauntless." I said looking at Tris, who smiled and nodded. "I dare you to come with me and Tris, right now, shopping. You know so you look dauntless." Christina said. "Okay," I said hesitantly. "Alright we'll be back in... 15 minutes tops!" Tris said, seemingly excited. "Alright... Bye!"

* * *

****At the store, we bought a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and black converse. I had to admit, after not seeing my reflection for over 18 years, I looked pretty good. I ran into someone at the store quite literally. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, without looking up at him. "Sorry?" he asked. "Oh, right. Force of habit." I spoke finally looking up at him. He had black hair, brown eyes and piercings. **(A/N Sorry if that's not what he looks like, I forgot.) **"Um, I'm-" "Susan! Eric!" "Yeah, I'm Susan." "Eric, Dauntless Leader." "Oh, you're the one that Tris was talking about." I said, putting my foot in my mouth... "Really? Wh-" "Susan! Christina!" Tris yelled, cutting him off. "We have 2 minutes! Oh! Hey, Eric!" She said, was she blushing? Why? "What are you guys doing?" Eric asked. " Candor or Dauntless." Christina said " Wanna play?" She asked, earning a Death Glare from Tris. _She must have a thing for him... _"Sure. Why not?" And with that we left for Zeke's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is one of the first stories I wrote, but the first I decided to publish. So, R&R, please! And I'd be happy to take suggestions for dares.**

**I do not own Divergent, I only own the craziness that is about to ensue.**

**Christina's POV**

"Hey guys! We're back!" I exclaimed. "Whoa," said every guy in the room, when Susan walked in. For which Marlene hit Uriah and I hit Will. After it all settled down, and Eric was accepted (which didn't take as long as I expected.) we started to play again. "Susan!" I sang. "Your turn." "Ummm... Eric. Candor or-" "Dauntless." he said. _Impatient, _I thought. "I dare you to... uhh..." "Oh, Susan!" Zeke exclaimed, then he started whispering to her. "Um, okay." She said, then she started to whisper in Eric's ear. Damn, this was pissing me off. "No way." Uriah whispered, as Zeke told him. Then he told me, my first thought? _Tris will kill him... _Then Eric took out his phone.

**Tris' POV **

Susan dialed the number, which could only mean one thing... Abnegation. "No!" I yelled jumping for the phone, as Zeke held me back and clamped my mouth shut. "Prior residance." Caleb answeres. _SHIT!_ I had heard of them doing dares like this before and it always ends in- "Hi. I'm ust calling to tell you that T-Beatrice is pregnant. Okay, b-" "WHAT THE HELL!" Caleb yelled "I'M FUCKING COMING DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!" And with that he hung up.


	5. Author's Note

**If you could stop messaging me/reviewing about the length of the chapters, that be great. I have do these between classes, eating, sleeping, cleaning, etc. Plus the original chapters were this length and I'm not going to change that. **

**Four/Tobias will NOT be in this story, so kindly stop asking. My friends and I agreed that Eric was better for this story, and there were less TrisxEric than FourxTris soo..**

**I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch, because I'm not (usually), but I just wanted to clarify that.**

**Thanks for reading this. **

**~DauntlessGirl2383**


	6. Author's NoteWarning

**I just wanted to let you know that if I get one more message/review telling me that I am stupid or to go fuck myself, I will not be continuing this story until June 2013. So please, for those haters out there who just can't keep there mouth SHUT, don't read my story again. There are people who give positive reviews , ex.) ILuvMyFangPlushie, and suggestions. And I appreciate that. THANK YOU! This just really frustrated me, and I'm sorry that I am making more Auhtor's Notes than story but the next chapter should be an actual chapter. Thank for reading.**

** ~DauntlessGirl2383**


End file.
